


Антология "Не трогай это!" / Don't Touch That: An Anthology

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: «Угадайте-ка — кто вечно трогает то, чего не следует?»
Kudos: 2





	Антология "Не трогай это!" / Don't Touch That: An Anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Touch That: An Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697810) by K Hanna Korossy. 



В оправдание Дина надо сказать, что они находились в оружейной. Так что взять это в руки было естественным.

Он был прекрасен. Дин восхищено присвистнул.

— Эй, посмотрите-ка на него. Дорогуша, отчего тебя здесь запрятали? — он поднял меч, восхищаясь балансом и несомненным изяществом работы.

Развернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на то, чем брат так восхищен, Сэм, резко вдохнув, предупреждающе вскрикнул:

— Не на... — но Дин уже вытаскивал его из ножен. Окончание того, что именно ему не надо было делать, потонуло для него во тьме и тишине.

Следующим осознанным моментом для Дина стало зрелище брата, нависшего над ним. Сэм тяжело дышал и был весь... в крови. Окровавленный рукав, кровь на боку, под ухом тоже стекала струйка крови. Сам Дин стоял... на коленях? На полу вокруг валялось оружие, но его руки были пусты. Стоп, но ведь у него был меч...

Сэм пнул клинок ногой, и тот улетел под дальний из стеллажей. Метка на руке Дина горячо запульсировала, ей хотелось этого клинка почти так же сильно, как и Первого.

Дин заставил себя повернуться к Сэму. Протянув руку, он дотронулся до его окровавленного бока и почувствовал, как брат явственно вздрогнул от прикосновения, от осознания этого туман в голове Дина стал быстро развеиваться. Он хрипло поинтересовался: 

— Я что-то пропустил? 

— Да уж, Дин, пропустил ты много чего. Ты пропустил всё после того момента, когда по-идиотски вытащил из ножен меч викингов. Тот самый меч, что должен обязательно убить кого-то после того, как его обнажат, — всё ещё переводя дух, Сэм сверкнул на него глазами, но глубокую рану у Дина на плече он всё же прижимал осторожно. А тот только сейчас осознал, что из неё течёт кровь.

— Ой.

— Именно, что ой.

— Извини.

Сэм лишь закатил глаза, что, видимо, означало — ладно, не парься. Но Дин всё равно ощущал вину, когда зашивал Сэму бок, промывал ссадину на его голове и заклеивал пластырем его руку.

Вот только чувство вины не удержало его от того, чтобы неосознанно дойти до оружейной, даже не понимая, куда именно его тянет. Дважды. После этого Сэм запер комнату, а ключ положил себе в карман. В третий раз, когда Дин попытался вскрыть замок отмычкой, Сэм поставил на дверь сигнализацию. В следующий — наложил заклинание защиты. Потом — загородил эту дверь невероятно массивным картотечным шкафом из библиотеки бункера, который они смогли сдвинуть с места лишь вдвоём. Но рано утром, пытаясь отодвинуть этот шкаф, Дин сорвал швы на плече. Тогда Сэм с руганью засел за комп — и пару часов спустя они уже были на кладбище в Небраске. Брат сунул меч в руки Дину и указал на юг.

— Вон там — гули. Иди уже, убей кого-нибудь.

Через десять минут смущённый Дин вернулся и вытер лезвие о траву. Сэм демонстративно вложил меч в ножны и убрал его в багажник. 

Больше Сэмми об этом не упоминал. А Дин больше никогда не видел этой штуки, что его вполне устраивало.

*******

Конечно, он будет осторожен — они же в доме ведьминской семейки!

На самом деле Дину хотелось уйти оттуда сразу, как Ровена восстановила ему память. То, что на него наложили заклинание потери памяти, само по себе уже было достаточно унизительно. Так что сейчас он желал единственного — вернуться домой, к тому, что знал, что снова помнил.

Но Сэм сказал, что у ведьм тут достаточно всякой фигни, которая не должна попасть в руки не разбирающихся в этом цивилов, — а тем более в руки разбирающихся, если уж на то пошло, — и он был, к сожалению, прав. К тому же, Сэм ещё так и не отошел от осознания того, что брат его забыл, — и сейчас Дину не хотелось с ним препираться. Так что в итоге Дин принялся бродить по жилищу Лафлинов и спихивать в сумку, которую держал в руках, всё мало-мальски перспективное. Дулом пистолета, во избежание того, чтобы влететь в неприятности второй раз за неделю.

— Ты закончил? — из дверей спальни появился Сэм, держа в руках туго набитую свою сумку. Брата ожидал рай зануд и ботаников, когда он примется каталогизировать все их новые приобретения.

— Ага, почти, — рассеянно сообщил Дин. Он забрал уже все книги, парочку подозрительных бутылей и безделушек, и ещё плюшевого медвежонка. Скорей всего, это была просто памятная детская игрушка, но Дин никогда не забывал некоего гигантского плюшевого медведя со склонностью к суициду.

Он уже собирался развернуться, когда краем глаза заметил что-то, сверкнувшее голубым. Нахмурившись, Дин сунул пистолет в карман и потянулся к дальнему концу полки, где лежал блестящий шарик. 

— Не трогай эт...

Прикоснувшись к стеклянной поверхности, Дин почувствовал какую-то обморочную слабость и словно бы укол электричества. Он отдёрнул руку — но всё равно увидел, как из шарика вытекает синева и распространяется по его пальцам, ладони и дальше вверх по руке.

— ...эту штуку! — запоздало окончил фразу Сэм. — Да ты издеваешься. Ведь только что выкарабкался, и опять?

Вторая рука Дина также посинела. Поглядев в зеркало на противоположной стене, он увидел, что и лицо — тоже.

Оглянувшись на Сэма, он беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Чувак, это был просто стеклянный шарик.

— В _ведьмином_ доме!

— Эй, не наседай, думаешь, мне легко вот так синеть?

Сэм вздохнул своим фирменным вздохом родителя великовозрастного дылды с мозгами двухлетки. Потом взял шарик через носовой платок.

— Пошли давай, Грувер, дома будем разбираться.

— И это всё, что ты смог придумать? — сказал Дин, идя на выход вслед за братом. — А как же Йонду? Или там, не знаю, Доктор Манхэттен -, например? — тут Дин задумался тревожно. — Ой, а как ты думаешь, я теперь синий... ну, везде?

В общем, ничего страшного не оказалось в том, что средство от посинения Сэм нашёл лишь на следующий день.

Дин оказался синим _везде_. Но Шейла из бара _ужасно_ фанатела по «Аватару».

*******

В драке не на жизнь, а на смерть последнее, за чем Дин следил — прикосновения. 

Они не сразу разобрались в том, какая тварь вызывала болезни в семье фермера. Бедняга по оплошности раскопал индейское захоронение, чему Йеналдуши не слишком обрадовался. Сэм предупредил Дина, что надо быть осторожным, до твари не следует дотрагиваться. И Дин _был_ осторожным, он держался вне пределов её досягаемости, просто тыкая её клинком. Надо же было как-то отвлечь это чудовище, пока Сэм его поджигал?

Вот только тварь всё же кинулась в направлении Сэма.

Уже не заботясь о сохранении дистанции, Дин бросился между ними и отрубил Йеналдуши лапу. А потом услышал крик Сэма: «Ложись!» — и тут тварь вспыхнула так, словно внутри у неё был бензин. Даже рубашку Дину чуток подпалила.

— Оно тебя касалось? — валяясь рядом с ним на земле и глядя на этот салют, спросил Сэм. Он всё ещё толком не мог отдышаться.

Дин на всякий случай быстро себя осмотрел. Несколько царапин он заработал в кустах, а так — ничего опасного.

— Нифига, — сказал он.

— Это хорошо, — простонал Сэм и откинулся, переводя дух.

Они были где-то в Техасском деревенском захолустье. Уже темнело, так что они прибрали то место, как могли, и, отъехав на подобающее расстояние, поставили машину возле рощицы, чтобы переночевать, а поутру ехать домой.

Спустя некоторое время Дина разбудило что-то. Он распахнул глаза и молча стал прислушиваться, лёжа в машине.

Это что-то снаружи тихо зарычало под дверью Импалы? Определённо там был какой-то звук, вроде тихого сопения.

— Сэм, — шёпотом позвал он.

— Я слышу, — ответил брат с заднего сиденья. — Какой-то зверь?

То, что это был не зверь, они поняли по негромкому шороху — словно земля посыпалась. В колдовство Йеналдуши входило разбрасывание трупной пыли. Их приятель вернулся, оказывается.

— Мы же сожгли сукиного сына! — прошипел Дин.

— Ты уверен, что оно тебя не касалось? — сзади заскрипела искусственная кожа сидений, это Сэм выгребал из-под них сложенное туда оружие.

Что-то царапнуло по машине. Дин вздрогнул.

— Нет, меня не... — он стал себя ощупывать. Ссадины были на руках, и ещё вроде сбоку на шее?

Сэм выругался.

— Найди косточку и сожги, — бросил он Дину, уже не стараясь сохранять тишину. А потом распахнул дверцу и выскочил наружу, бросаясь на Йеналдуши с мачете в руках.

Дин повторил изысканные выражения брата и стал отчаянно прощупывать каждую свою царапину. Йеналдуши при касании мог воткнуть под кожу обломок своей кости, и тот становился магнитом, притягивавшим тварь к его жертве. О воскрешении посоленного и сожженного Йеналдуши Дин раньше не слыхал, но предания индейцев были довольно расплывчатыми. Или такое вообще случилось впервые. Да и плевать, если честно, единственное, что было теперь важно — найти этот осколок кости. Да где же?..

Ну конечно, в шее. Пальцы Дина в спешке чуть не пропустили небольшое уплотнение. Сукин сын, как он туда ухитрился засунуть? Впрочем, времени изумляться у него не было, потому что в этот миг Сэма бросили на Импалу так, что машина вся затряслась. Но тут же брат, заорав, опять кинулся на тварь. Дин понадеялся, что уж _он_ -то не подпустит эту пакость к себе близко.

Дин уже держал в руке складной нож, времени на осторожность и стерильность у него не было, — так что он просто резанул по уплотнению и влез пальцами в рану, нашаривая осколок кости. Тот был размером с горошину. Продолжая ругаться себе под нос, Дин уронил косточку на первое, что под руку попалось — удостоверение сотрудника Нацбеза — и подпалил зажигалкой.

Через пару секунд снаружи раздался вой, и что-то вспыхнуло.

Потный и растрепанный Сэм ввалился в машину, плюхнулся на переднее пассажирское сиденье и скривился, глянув на него.

— Чувак, твоя шея!

— Оно тебя трогало? — спросил Дин одновременно со словами брата, лихорадочно его оглядывая.

— Нет, — Сэм натянул рукав рубашки себе на правую ладонь и, дотянувшись, прижал кровоточащую рану на шее Дина.

— Точно? — Дин обшаривал его глазами, выискивая пятна и капли крови.

— Да точно. А вот из тебя льёт, как из зарезанной свиньи. Там что, такая большая кость была? Хорошо, хоть в сонную артерию не попал.

Адреналиновый выплеск утих, Дин откинулся на спинку сиденья. Голова закружилась, на внезапно похолодевшей коже кровь казалась тёплой.

— Не было времени аккуратно ковырять, — он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Надо дописать в дневник папы про то, что эта индейская хрень может восставать из мертвых.

Сэм фыркнул. 

— Ага. Займусь этим сразу же после того, как разберусь с тем, что ты заливаешь кровью сиденье машины.

Глаза Дина распахнулись.

— Машины?..

— Да в порядке твоя машина, — рявкнул Сэм. — Ты идиот, богом клянусь!

Дин не стал возражать брату, тот был прав. 

— Хорошо, — он снова обмяк на сиденье, — Эй, Сэм.

— Чего? — рассеянно отозвался брат.

Дин не удержался от ухмылки, хоть это и было болезненно.

— А ты уверен, что индейская хрень тебе не воткнула?

*******  
В его жизни еде предназначалось место одной из немногих безопасных и приятных вещей.

Склонившись над замызганным унитазом, Дин выворачивался наизнанку. Его била дрожью, голова отяжелела.

На плечи ему легло одеяло, под лоб скользнула рука брата, придерживая, чтобы Дин не ткнулся физиономией в свою блевотину.

— Я же говорил тебе не трогать тот гамбургер на заправке, — мягко укорил его Сэм, нависая сверху.

Дин в ответ лишь застонал и снова наклонился, извергая в унитаз всё съеденное им за месяц.

*******  
Это был ключ к спасению Бобби, вот потому они тут и оказались. Естественно, Дин собирался взять его.

Он предполагал, что книга будет лежать под полом, может, даже закопанная. А вместо этого под старой синагогой оказалась целая комната, вырубленная в камне. Запертая, запечатанная и, похоже, всеми давным-давно позабытая. В углу, завернутая в какое-то тряпьё, на каменной подставке лежала книга. Ну, чисто Индиана Джонс.

К большому сожалению, защищала всё это ловушка со взрывчаткой.

— Дин, не тро!..

Только это Сэм и успел сказать, когда Дин, спеша за помощью для Бобби, схватился за фолиант. Ну, именно на этом месте Дин обернулся к брату, — и в ту же секунду камень за его спиной взорвался.

Его качало на волнах боли, её острые и мучительные уколы в спине смутно беспокоили — всё больше и больше. Но знакомая рука, легшая ему на шею сзади, погасила это чувство.

— Это я, — сказал Сэм. Дин вообще-то уже понял.

— Чт... со мной?.. — его язык словно распух вдвое, слова неуклюже валились, будто мячики у жонглера.

— Ты подорвался, идиот, — под правой лопаткой расцвел ожог боли, а потом утих под прикосновением чего-то влажного и прохладного. — У тебя в спине пара дюжин осколков камня.

— Х-охх... — Дин разлепил глаза и увидел белое. Много. Потом — собственную щёку, а дальше он узнал выцветшие обои на стене. Гостевая комната Бобби. — Кх… ак Бобб?..

— В порядке. Молитва сработала. Он сейчас внизу суп варит. И бурчит насчет идиотов, лезущих руками куда ни попадя. Думаю, завтра он тебе всё сам выскажет.

— Хршо, — безучастно пробормотал Дин. Если Бобби это требуется, Дин выслушает его с радостью.

Резкий укол в спину застал его врасплох, тело дернулось, и Дин хрипло охнул.

— Прости, — шепнул Сэм, в голосе его была виноватость. То холодное, заставляющее кожу неметь, коснулось больного места. — Слишком обширное поражение, чтобы колоть лидокаин, так что я использую только поверхностную заморозку. Через минуту дам тебе морфина, просто мне надо было остановить кровотечение.

— Ничго...— невнятно выдавил из себя Дин, — 'сё норм... — и на самом деле всё было для него нормально: с ним и хуже случались вещи, зато Сэм и Бобби были в безопасности.

— Ну и идиот же ты, знаешь ли, — ругань Сэма прозвучала откровенно любовно.

— Угу, — Дин улыбнулся в подушку. И добавил, потому что всё же голос Сэма звучал довольно напряжённо: — Б... льше пока не б... ду ничо трогать, чесслово.

И он вырубился, практически не услышав того, что пробормотал в ответ Сэм: «Да уж, не будешь».

*******  
Сэм задыхался, чувствуя как трещат его кости. Боль пронзила его, и встать ему не удалось бы, даже если от этого зависела бы его жизнь.

Хотя она и зависела вообще-то, учитывая пылающую тварь, нависшую над ним. У Сэма потемнело в глазах, но он всё же попытался глядеть в черные глаза в паре дюймов от своего лица прямо и вызывающе, пусть сил на этот вызов у него и не было.

— Эй! Не трогай его!

Кобольд оглянулся, заслышав новый голос, и его пылающая туша ещё приблизилось к Сэму. Тот вжался в стену и застонал, ощутив, как сильнее заболело от этого его избитое тело.

Что-то рыкнув по-немецки, кобольд вновь перенёс внимание на Сэма. Его мощные лапы — к счастью, без пламени — опять потянулись к телу Сэма.

А потом он с воплем выгнулся назад — что-то его ударило.

Мутными глазами Сэм смотрел на драку. Что приключилось с кобольдом, Винчестеры не знали — обычно те не обладали подобной мощью и яростью. Они были вполне материальны, и Сэм, возможно, мог бы убить его своим ножом — если бы кобольд не достал его и не принялся швырять о стены, как тряпичную куклу.

Но Дин вступил с тварью в борьбу уже подготовленным — и разъяренным. Он кинул на Сэма быстрый встревоженный взгляд — вот что питало эту ярость — и бросился на кобольда, рубя и парируя его выпады. Его напор заставил тварь отступить, кобольд завизжал так, что затряслась вся комната, но Дина это даже не затормозило, он в бешенстве неустанно теснил тварь.

И только, когда кобольд был прижат к стене в дальнем от Сэма углу комнаты, Дин замер на секунду. Сэм понял, что брат смотрит кобольду в его полуночные глаза. Потом Дин рявкнул:

— Сукин ты сын, это тебе за брата! — и снёс кобольду башку. Огонь немедленно угас, и тварь превратилась в кучу пепла — Сэму видно было из-за Диновой спины.

Прорычав что-то, Дин для верности пнул эту кучу ногой. А потом рухнул на колени около Сэма, приподнимая опущенную голову брата.

— Где он тебя ранил?

Сэм полу-всхлипнул, полу-засмеялся измученно:

— Везде.

Он повалился вперед, на брата, и облегчение промелькнуло в его глазах, когда Дин немедленно обхватил его рукой — а Сэму не стало больно.

— Ничего, все будет со мной нормально.

— Да уж, выглядишь ты просто зашибись. Погоди секундочку, — Дин сел к стене и привалил Сэма к себе боком, крепко придерживая брата за плечи, чтобы тот не упал.

Тепло брата помогло Сэму собрать в кучку свои мозги и тело. Блуждая глазами, он наткнулся взглядом на жирную сажу останков кобольда и рассмеялся.

— Эй, ты чего? Поделись-ка с классом, приятель.

— Просто... смешно получилось, — невнятно выговорил Сэм. — Ты сказал это, про "не трогай".

— Ну да. Кому в таком разбираться, как не мне?

Сэм опять засмеялся и сразу зашипел, когда несчастная его голова сотряслась.

— Так, давай-ка помолчи теперь, Тина, — Дин сдвинулся. — Сейчас отвезем тебя домой, уложим в постельку, — он медленно стал поднимать их обоих. — Просто держись за меня, я тебя дотащу, — Дин неторопливо повёл его к машине.

И Сэм признательно заткнулся, обвиснув в объятии брата.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Грувер - синий персонаж «Маппет-шоу»  
> Йонду - синий персонаж «Стражей галактики»  
> Доктор Манхэттен - синий персонаж из комиксов и мини-сериала «Хранители»


End file.
